Friendship Born Out of Scars
by Regina Lana Reddington
Summary: Regina doesn't want to be the reason for her parents unhappiness. Emma wants a friend who is a sister to her. One day in their music class at school both girls get everything they wanted. Note this is a friendship between Emma and Regina. [Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan] pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll,**

**Ok this is my first fanfic with Regina and Emma. Note I am not a SwanQueen shipper but I applaud those who are. I have always seen Emma and Regina as best friends not lovers but for those who do see them as lovers I love you guys because as a heterosexual female I totally support gay marriage/affairs. **

**This story is of how me and my best friend just OUaT style.**

**Enjoy.**

**Please review this and tell me what you think of this. **

**This story is dedicated to the beautiful Jennifer Morrison and the gorgeous Lana Parrilla for just being the reason I live and breath and why I watch Once Upon A Time.**

**xx **

* * *

New school, new people, new life; this was going to be great. At my last school I almost committed suicide 10 times, but thanks to a year in a place where I was on constant watch 24/7 I finally beat it and all because I felt that everything going wrong was my fault. My father's constant drinking, my mother driving him to the bottle because they don't love each other, they stay together because of me and my big sister Zelena, but I don't want to keep living like my house is a war zone. My only solace is my locked bedroom, my music and a boy who lives next door to us. I really like him, his name is Robin and we have been friends for years, even though we have always attended different schools we still talk about everything; school, friends, dreams and our families.

"Regina Mills?" A voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Present." I said raising my hand like I always did at my pervious school. I heard some giggling coming from the back tables I quickly looked behind me and saw two girls; both brunette.

"Ruby and Lacey, talk once more and I'll split you two up." The teacher said.

"Whatever, you have been threating to do that for the past 4 years and yet you never do it." One of the girls said.

I turned back around and concentrated on what the teacher was talking about. I never really understood history but my mother chose all of mine and Zelena's classes for us, but she allowed us to pick one class of our own for Zelena that was Literature and for me it was music.

The bell finally rang for us to go to our next classes, which luckily for me it was my music class. I jumped out of my chair and ran straight to my music class. I got to the class room expecting to see a lot of people there but there were only about ten there, no one I knew which disappointed me, mainly because I knew Robin was in the advanced class but it didn't matter I was going to go to change into the advanced class as soon as the school day had finished so I could spend some more time with Robin.

"Hello, everyone my name is Mrs Nolan and I'm going to be your music teacher. Ok now we are going around the room and I want you to say your name and why you chose to be in this class." The teacher said as she floated into the room like an angel or a snowflake, either way in my head I was going to call her Snow. She walked up to the girl on the far end of the desk, who was playing on her phone and had her feet up on the table. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi, my name is Emma Nolan and I chose this course because my mother was the teacher and plus I wanted to choose an easy course to do instead of all my advance classes." The girl explained before she sat back down.

"Thank you Emma." Snow said before moving on to the next girl down the line and so on and so on until she got to me.

"Hello, my name is Regina and I chose this course because I love to sing and like Emma I also wanted a course that wasn't hard like my other subjects." I said before sitting back down.

"Ok, that's everyone. Now we aren't going to be doing anything because it's our first day together, so I'm going to go around to you individually and ask you questions about you." Snow said with a sweet smile. She skipped Emma and went straight to the second girl and began to ask her questions, everyone else started to talk to each other. I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes, I was awoken by a hand on my back. I lifted my head and saw Emma sitting next to me.

"Hi, my name is Emma Nolan." She said holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills, you don't have to talk to me, I'm just the new kid." I replied shaking her hand before putting my head back down on the desk.

"So am I just moved here a couple of weeks before school started." She said putting her head on the desk so she could see my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Ok look I know it's hard being the new kid and all, especially in History when Lacey and Ruby where laughing at you because you were so formal when you answered to your name being called out. Don't listen to them they are bitches."

"I thought you said you were new?"

"I am, they just had a really bad reputation here and I have heard about them from my friends. Hey I have an idea why don't you come and hang out with us."

"Who's us?"

"Me, Killian, Robin and Zelena." I was shocked when Emma said Robin and Zelena.

"Ok, but already know Robin and Zelena."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Robin lives next door to me and Zelena is my sister."

"Oh yeah, she mentioned you, a lot actually."

"Well, all the bad things she has said about me are not true."

"I figured as much. Except the part about you trying to kill yourself. Yeah Zelena told me all about that, I know exactly what you are going through." Emma said lifting her sleaves on her jacket to reveal her scars. I lift my jacket to reveal my scars. "See, we are alike we are going to help you get through it. I promise."

"Thank you. Now tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Ok, well I'm originally from Boston, I was forced to come here because both my parents got jobs here, they change jobs like every year so I haven't been able to settle down and make actual fronds but they said that they were going to be here for a while so I decided to start making friends now so then at least I can survive this year."

"Why did you start cutting yourself?"

"Because I have been moving around for years, I got very lonely and whenever I tried to talk to my parents about it they would always say that they were too busy to talk, so to finally get their attention I started cutting myself but now I am a full month without taking a sharp object to my wrists. What about you?"

"My last school I was at was a catholic school and all the girls there were really snobby and always competed against each other to see who had the best clothes, phone, boyfriend, hair style. My family isn't rich so me and Zelena didn't have the latest phone, hair style or clothing and I'm not pretty enough to have a hot boyfriend and because I developed early all the boys just wanted me for my body, and because I did develop early all the girls made fun of me. One day I got sick of it and started cutting myself with any shape object I could find."

"That is so sad, I'm so sorry Gina. It is alright if I call you Gina right?"

"Yeah, it's fine call me whatever you want."

"Gina, stick with me and you will never be alone again." When Emma said that the bell rang and it was time for Lunch.

* * *

.**I hoped you guys enjoyed it so far.**

**Please review**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People,**

**Sorry i haven't updated I have been meaning to but things got in the way like work :P**

**Anyway Final two episodes tonight :( So bummed.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chap.**

**P.S. this story is true. My best friend is portrayed by Emma and I am portrayed by Regina ('Cause I love Regina and my best friend loves Emma.)**

* * *

Emma dragged me over to the spot she and her group hang out at lunch, we approached the table where I saw Robin, Zelena and another kid who I assumed was Killian.

"Regina Mills, you already know Robin and Zelena," She said pointing to them; Robin saluted and winked at me while Zelena gave me a fist bump. "And this is Killian Jones."

"Hey." He said as Emma sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said smiling. Robin and Zelena moved over so I could sit down in between them. I was cautious at first but I sat when Zelena pulled me down.

"So Gina, how is you're first day?" Zelena asked.

"It's been ok, considering I'm starting a new school where all the kids at my old school told me that they were mean and horrible. But they seem alright except for Lacey and Ruby." I said putting my head on Zelena's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, those two are real bitches. Just stick with us and you'll be fine. They never come near us." Robin said taking my hand that was on my thigh, I tensed automatically because that's how guys at my old school would always start their assaults, but remembering that it's Robin I relaxed and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Gina can I look at your schedule?" Robin asked. I nod and get out my classes, he studies it and smiles. "You and I have a lot of classes together."

"We do?"

"Yeah, science, math, literature and history." He said before putting it on the table for the others to see.

"Wow that is amazing." I said.

"Hey, you're in my media class." Killian said.

"And you know you are in my music class." Emma added.

"And my lit class." Zelena added.

I smiled at my new band of friends and picked up my schedule from the table and put it back in my bag before leaning into Robin.

"So Regina, got anyone in mind for the prom yet?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't think I'm gonna go." I said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Emma, Zelena, Killian and Robin asked in unison.

"Because I'm not much of a dancer." I hear Zelena snort next to me. "Problem?"

"Dude, you dance whenever you hear music, you might not think you are good but you are amazing Gina."

"Thank you, dear sister."

"Not a problem. Now come on you have to go to the prom, we are all going." Zelena continued.

"Who are you going with?" I asked her.

"I'm going with Adrian Gold." Zelena said with a big smile on her face.

"Who is that?"

"He is the captain of the football team and basically the most powerful kid at school." Emma said with a chuckle as she continues to watch Zelena fan over this Adrian kid.

"Which is why Lacey has been hanging off of his arm ever since he asked you to the prom?" Killian added.

"It doesn't matter he promised to take me to the dance." Zelena said.

"Emma, who are you going with?" I asked desperate to change the subject.

"She's going with me." Killian said wrapping his arm around Emma as Emma leaned into him.

"Aw, you two are so cute." I said getting a little jealous of them.

"I know." Emma said with a smile.

"So Robin who are you going with?"

"No one." He said.

"What? What happened to Marion?" Emma asked.

"She told me that she was going with Curtis Griffin."

"Oh I hate that kid, he thinks he is so cool, when he really isn't." Zelena said.

"Oh, I have an idea. Why don't you two go together?" Emma said to Robin and me.

"Oh come on, Robin wouldn't want to go with me."

"What are you nuts? I would love to go with you." Robin said turning toward me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, Regina Mills, will you go to prom with me?" He said taking both of my hands in his.

"I would love to." I said as my face broke out into a smile. The bell rang for us to go to our classes. "Hey do you guys know where the science building is?"

"Yeah sure, I'll take you, since we are in the same class anyway." Robin said taking my hand. He takes me to a building.

"What is this place?" I ask knowing this wasn't the science building.

"This is the library, I wanted some alone time with you, considering we have our friends breathing down our necks every second." I stiffened a bit when he called his friends my friends too I have only known them for a couple of minutes even though I have known him and Zelena my whole life, I have only met Emma and Killian just today and they have already classified me as a friend.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble for this?"

"Like I could ever get you in trouble." He said with a smile. I relaxed and I sat at one of the tables. He sat opposite me and I got out one of my notepads that I use to write. "What is this?" He asked taking my note pad away from me.

"It's nothing, could I have it back please?" I say in a whisper. He starts flicking through it until he comes across something.

"What is this?"

"It's a song, I write songs."

"Wow, that's amazing Regina. I never knew you could do that."

"Do what?" A voice said from behind me. I turn around to see Emma, Killian and Zelena standing behind me.

"Regina here writes songs." Robin said holding up my note pad. Emma grabs it from him and starts reading them.

"Regina, these are really good." She said.

"Thank you."

"Do you mind singing some for us?" Killian asked.

"Yes I do mind, now can we please change the subject?"

"Sure, oh hey I almost forgot, my mom wanted me to tell you about our first music assignment. We have to pick a song and sing it to the entire class."

"Damn it, I was kind of hoping to avoid singing to our class."

"Why, you are an amazing singer Gina."

"Thank you for that. So Emma what song are you going to sing?"

"_What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, _by _Kelly Clarkson_."

"Oh my, God I was going to do that." I said.

"Do you want to do it together?"

"Sure but you're going to have to sing the low notes because I can only sing the high notes." I said with a big smile. We all sat in silence just reading some books before Zelena broke the silence.

"Funny I was going to say that you are going to have to sing the high notes."

"So Gina, do you want to join our band?" Zelena asked.

"Band?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea Zelena. Do you want to? We are performing at the prom." Emma asked. I sat in silence not knowing what to say. They have asked me to join their band, this was new for me, and I usually have to ask to join groups. I had a good feeling about this school.

"Ok, I will." I said.

"Great, can you play any instruments other than singing?" Killian asked.

"No I can only sing."

"That's ok, we need another singer to harmonise with Emma, and so this will work out amazingly well." Zelena said.

We spent the rest of the time coming up with songs to perform at the prom, we already had a few, _Footloose, Old Time Rock and Roll, Wide Awake, California Girls, Rumour Has It, I'm With You, Happy, Roar, Dark Horse _and_ Every time _(For the record I would add in the song that Lana sang in The Defenders if I knew what the song was.) When the bell rang for us to go to our next class.

"So what class you got next Gina?" Emma asked.

"Media." I said.

"Oh hey me too, I'll take you there." Killian said taking my arm and dragging me toward the media building. It felt odd that Robin and Killian were so nice to me and were treating me like a human being and not groping me at every chance they get.

"So how do you know Emma?" I asked.

"Emma and I actually went to junior high together."

"So you lived in Boston?"

"Yeah, then my family moved here when I was starting high school, then the start of this year Emma moved here and we have been inseparable ever since." He explained.

"Aw, that is really cute." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

"And what do I feel for her?"

"Oh come on, even a blind person could see that you are totally into her."

"Are my feelings really that obvious?"

"Yeah, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way." He said, I roll my eyes and wack him over the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Dude, she is so into you, she sits next to you every day, she leans into you when you put an arm around her, she gives you very long hugs and also I have seen her doodle Mrs. Killian Jones in her music notebook. Look all I'm saying is, talk to her you might be very surprised at her reaction."

"Ok I will if you tell Robin about your feelings for him." I nervously laughed.

"What feelings?"

"Please you two have been living next door to each other since you were children and you're telling me that there is no romantic feelings whatsoever? Like you haven't accidently watched him get dressed for school or that I haven't caught you checking him out when he leaves."

"Alright fine I like him. But he doesn't like me."

"Oh yes he does, every single day he mopes around because he thinks you are the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on, in fact he day dreams every time we mention you and why do you think he asked you to the prom?" Killian said nudging me with his shoulder.

"I don't know I thought maybe he felt sorry for me." I said nudging him back as the bell rang.

"Gina, just talk to Robin." He said getting up from his chair but then stops and turns back to me. "Oh I almost forgot this is Emma's address for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, you are coming over for practice right?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I completely blanked. Sure I'll be there actually what class so you have next?"

"Calculus."

"Great Emma is in that class so can you tell her that I'll meet you guys at the front of the school."

"Sure, she'll love that. See you later Gina."

"Bye, Killian."

I walked to my last class of the day which was Literature and it's were I found Robin and Zelena sitting in desks separated by one in the middle. They wave me over and get me to sit down in the desk in the middle. I sit down and Robin pulls his desk closer to mine.

"Hi." He whispers in my ear. I giggle softly and I softly place my hand on his thigh as he continues to whisper in my ear. After a while I start to feel him nibble on my ear. I'm not paying any attention to our teacher as Robin's ministrations continue.

All of a sudden I get a flashback to my worst attack I ever received; there was a kid who I had an on-again off-again relationship with throughout the whole nine years I was at the other school, his name was Graham, we were always together, we would always go out to the movies with a bunch of other people. But one day in 2012 he invited me to the movies alone, I thought nothing of it because we weren't a thing, we went to see a movie full of crude humour and sex, all I wanted to do was watch the movie but he had other ideas. He started sucking the side of my neck, then he went further and further down until he got to my breasts which he took one of them out of my bra and started sucking it. Then he took the other out and gave the other the same attention.

He then took out his length and pushed my head down and made me give him a blow-job and me being 16 as I was, I have never done that before so I had no idea what to do. When the movie finished I ran out of the theatre and ran home went to my bedroom and refused to talk to anyone even Zelena. Later that night he texted me and told me that he liked another girl and that being with me was the biggest mistake of his life.

Remembering that moment made me jump out of my seat and run to the bathroom and I began to hyperventilate. Zelena entered the bathroom and started to try and calm me down.

"Sweetheart, tell me what happened?"

"Robin was nibbling my ear and it was all fine before I got a flash back to two years ago with a guy I'll be thankful to never see again." I said as I stood over the sink and Zelena rubbed my back.

"Graham?"

"How did you know about that?"

"He told everyone that you two slept together."

"What?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, don't worry Robin, Killian and Emma don't believe it, I told them that he lied to ruin your reputation."

"Thank you Zelena." I said giving her a hug.

"Anytime, now do you want to say in here for a little while longer or should I walk you back to class?" She asked as she opened the door and leaned against it to keep it open. I looked at her and then back at myself in the mirror. "I'll give you a minute." She continued before walking out and left me alone.

I emerged from the bathrooms a couple of minutes later were I found Zelena and Robin waiting for me outside.

"Gina, I am so sorry I freaked you out." He said looking at the ground.

"That's ok, I'm sorry too I need to realize that not every guy is the same." I said smiling when he looked up at me.

"Aw, see there you go, come on let's get back to class before our teacher freaks out." Zelena said as she linked her arm though mine and led me back to class with Robin following in tow.

* * *

I'm Sorry for that very sad/uncomfortable flashback, but it really happened to me.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

xx


End file.
